Psi-Web
by gunman
Summary: Spider Man rescues a resurrected Psylocke from the Hand ninja clan, only to find out that her resurrection has mystically bonded her to him. Mild Lemon. Was originally a one-shot, now multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**PSI-WEB  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Marvel Comics or their characters.

Summary: Spider Man rescues a resurrected Psylocke from the Hand ninja clan, only to find out that her resurrection has mystically bonded her to him.

Authors Notes: I wrote this up several years ago, but I never finished it. This story takes place several months after Psylocke was killed by Vargas and a week after Spider Man 'died' at the hands of Morlun. (I know the timelines don't fit, just go with it!) Also, if it's a little raw, it's because I was in a hurry to finish and upload this for Valentines Day. I'll probably correct any mistakes later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spider Man zipped through the skyline of the city, just glad to be alive. Literally. His run-in with Morlun last week had been painful. Deathly painful.

In some ways, Peter wished he had stayed dead. When he finally got out of the Avengers medical wing, (the heroes had been nice enough to take his body from the hospital so that he could at least recover in privacy, especially from J. Jonah Jameson) he had gone back to his apartment hoping to surprise his wife, Mary Jane, only to find out that she had walked out on him.

There was no reason, no explanation, just a note that said, 'Goodbye, Peter' and the obvious fact that all of Mary Jane's things had been removed from the apartment.

It was somewhat devastating to find out that the woman you loved had just up and left you, not even giving a real explanation as to why.

Though... he could probably have guessed. The whole 'till death do us part' of the wedding vows must have been Mary Jane's cue to 'exit stage left'.

And it wasn't as though Mary Jane hadn't had enough reason to leave him. Staying up late every night worrying that he might not come home must have been hard enough. But at hearing that 'Spider Man Has Died' on the local news was even harder. Not that she could just go to the hospital or Avengers mansion and tell them that she was his wife.

To be honest, he wondered why she hadn't left him earlier on in their relationship.

It had been painful for him, but Peter had grudgingly accepted it and did the only thing he could think of to clear his mind.

Crime fighting as Spider Man.

Spider Man was currently looking for The Vulture, when he noticed a pair of red-garbed figures leaping across the rooftops.

Following them, he came to an abandoned building, and ventured inside.

_What is going on here?_ He wondered as he silently followed the ninja into the building basement.

There he found a group of about 30-to-40 ninja surrounding a stone alter, on top of which lay a heavily wrapped body that was unidentifiable.

"Brothers! We are called here tonight, to resurrect this kunoichi in order to serve our noble cause!" the high priest looking individual said. He was dressed in elaborate red and gold robes that were different from the ninja outfits the others were wearing. "Once the incantations have been spoken, and new life given to her body, all it will take is a single glance in order to bind her to my will!"

_Kunoichi? Serve our noble cause? Bind her to 'my' will?_ Spider Man thought. _Are they going to resurrect Elektra again? When did she die... again? Hmm. Guess it doesn't matter, I can't let these guys bring her back and brainwash her just because they can. Daredevil would never forgive me. Still... I can't make my move until they actually bring her back to life. _

The high priest preformed the ritual, and life surged back into the deceased ninja woman.

However, right as the high priest was about to unwrap the thick cloth, a pair of thick weblines shot out of the shadows and snared the body, pulling it up high into the rafters.

"What?"  
"Who is that?"  
"Up There!"  
"After Him!"

Spider Man slung the body over his shoulders and made a mad dash out of the building.

It took nearly an hour to lose the ninja, Spider Man swinging across the skyline of the city and finally coming to a stop atop the Empire State building.

He set the body down and took a look out over the edge of the building in order to make sure that no ninja was following him.

Even high atop one of the tallest buildings in the city, The Hand could still get you.

He was so preoccupied with his lookout, that he didn't notice an energy blade pierce the cloth bag and rip it open, allowing a very shapely, purple-haired woman with a red tattoo over her left eye to emerge from the breathable cocoon.

Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock stretched her muscles and looked around, noticing a certain red and blue garbed superhero staring out over the city scape of Manhattan, New York.

However, the instant she set her eyes upon the wondrous webslinger, an almost instantaneous attraction exploded inside her mind. As if the old adage of 'Love At First Sight' openly applied. She smiled as she reached out with her psychic powers, gently probing the wall-crawlers mind, wanting to know all about him that she could.

It was this gentle probing that caused an itch in the back of Spider Man's mind, not triggering his spider-sense, but enough to cause him to turn around and come face to face with the ever sexy Psylocke.

"What the... Psylocke?" he gasped.

"You were expecting, maybe, Elektra?" she smiled.

"Actually, yeah. I was." he said.

She smiled at him, sensing that he hadn't picked up on her 'condition' as yet.

"But when did you die?" he asked.

"According to your mind," she said pointing to his forehead, "about seven months ago."

"Seven months? I really need to talk to the X-Men more often. Not just during impending world-crisis." Spider Man huffed. "Well, anyway..." he started to say as his spider-sense started buzzing. "Uh-oh!"

"Trouble?"

"Oh yeah." he said as a dozen red-garbed ninja appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Well... not how I was planning on spending my evening. I hope you're rested." Spider Man said he prepared himself for the fight.

(Three Minutes Later)

"You know, Peter, you can take off that mask." Betsy said, sitting atop of pile of unconscious ninja.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'm psychic. I know who you are, and what you look like." she smirked.

"You know what I look like, by reading my mind?" he asked.

"Mental images of you whenever you ever looked in the mirror at yourself."

"Oh." he said. "You're good."

"Thanks."

"And I guess I should call the X-Men to let them know you're alive. They'll probably send a jet to pick you up." he replied.

"You can call them, but I'm not going back to the X-Men." she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because... I'm going to stay with you!" she said with a seductive smile.

"Uh... but... why...I mean..." he stammered.

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"The Hand were planning to bring me back using a technique that would have made me fall blindly in love with the first person I saw when I was revived. And the first person I saw... was you."

_Uh-oh!_ He thought.

"Uh-oh, is right, Mr Parker." she said with a seductive smiled.

"Psylocke..."

"Betsy, please!"

"Betsy... you don't have to do this. This is just some form of mind-control."

"Perhaps, but it works very well. Especially after what I've discovered about you." she said as she got up and moved closer to him.

"About... me?" he asked, inadvertently taking a step backwards.

"Here. I will open my mind to you so that you can understand better."

Psylocke placed her hand upon Peter's forehead, his mind suddenly flashing with images and visions that he didn't understand right away.

He saw Betsy's life, from her early years living in England, at which point she was a blond, to her having her eyes gouged out by Slaymaster, being kidnapped by 'Mojo and brainwashed into 'The Psylocke' for his weird alien audience, being rescued by the New Mutants, joining the X-Men after a fight with Sabertooth, her evil double Kawoon, her subsequent transformation from Caucasian to Japanese by The Hand and her physical training to become an assassin. But he also witnesses her death at Sabertooth's hand, being resurrected by The Crimson Dawn (where she gained her tattoo) and then later on her second death at the hand of Vargas, a superhuman killer of almost unknown origin.

Psylocke removed her hand from Peter's forehead, the visions leaving his eyes, but staying in his mind.

"You know of my life, and I know of your life." she said.

Peter breathed deeply, taking in everything he had just seen.

_And I thought my life was rough_. Peter thought. _Alternate universes, evil clones, brainwashing, dying. Then again, I never did trade too many histories with the X-Men when I worked with them._ He sighed.

_I've never seen such diversity of adventures from one hero. Even Wolverine. Then again, his mind is rather difficult to read at times. Scary, even._ Psylocke thought. _Aside from supervillains, mutants and ninjas, he has also dealt with prejudiced opinions from humans, much like mutants have. Then there are the vampires, werewolves, demons, space aliens, robots, extra-dimensional creatures and even the Asgardian Gods. He truly is an amazing man!_

Betsy moved up to Peter, pulling his mask up over his mouth, and kissing him fiercely on his mouth, her tongue invading his own with great fervor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Betsy had Peter take her to his apartment. When she got there, she was slightly impressed.

It was nice and simple, big enough for two people, and seemed to have a little extra space available. Of course, Betsy knew that this was because Mary Jane had left him.

"So, uh, the kitchen's right through here, the living room/dining room is over here, the bathroom is right down the hall." he said, giving her the grand tour.

_And the bedroom?_ she mentally asked.

"Down the hall and to the right." he said before he realized what had happened.

Betsy's lips were curled up in a somewhat wicked smile as she disappeared into the bedroom. Peter suddenly realized that she was gone and did a quick search of the apartment, only to freeze when he found her in his bedroom. The incredibly sexy Asian mutant had managed to remove her dark blue 'bathing suit', leaving her in her arm-sleeves, arm and leg bands, and her stocking boots. Peter could only stare in incredulous awe at the shapely and athletic woman before him. She had no blemishes on her skin, no marks or imperfections. She had a couple of scars, but he figured that was from all the battles and missions she had been involved in.

Her breasts were a high D-Cup, and round without a hint of sag. Gravity truly had no pull upon this woman.

Betsy smirked, somewhat victoriously, seeing the look of awe and wonder on his face, the look of lust in his eyes, as well as a swelling erection in his blue tights.

_Well, Mr Parker, are you going to stand there all night, or are we going to have sex?_ she mentally spoke to him.

Peter was shaken out of his musings, the words in his mind actually compelling him to move.

_For a ninja, you sure are direct._ Peter thought.

_Only when I want something. Or someone._ Betsy thought.

Peter was quick to remove his red and blue costume, shirt first, then his pants, and Betsy saw that his underwear was also red and blue.

Though she knew it was because he had a tendency to wash all of his clothes, including his costume, with his whites, she couldn't help but smile.

Her smile remained as she got a good look at Peter's body. It was athletic, but not overly built like that of her fellow X-Men Colossus, or even Cyclops. Lean, athletic, sporting a six-pack, with incredible sinews of strength built into each muscle. A few scars and a couple of black marks on his body, but everything she saw made her bare her teeth in feral anticipation. Especially his 8 inches of erect manhood.

Oh, yes, she wanted him.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Betsy jumped at Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, her mouth claiming his in utter want. Peter was able to keep standing due to his spider-strength and balance, his hands grabbing onto Betsy's legs to hold her up as she ravaged his mouth, moaning passionately as she Frenched him.

Getting over the shock of her attack as quickly as he could, Peter kissed back as he stumbled towards the bed, not noticing how Betsy's mental powers somehow shut off the lights in the entire apartment. Their naked bodies rubbed fiercely against each other, arms and legs holding their lover close to the other, even as Betsy felt herself being sandwiched between the handsome young hero and the bed he had, until now, slept in alone.

She gasped as she felt Peter plunge into her. It had been so long since she had had a lover, and the feeling was one of pure ecstacy.

Mostly because of what she felt in Peter's mind.

Betsy knew that Peter was a good and honorable man. That he would be there for her, that he would treat her right, with respect and kindness and love, as well as take care of her needs before his own.

A tear fell down her cheek, her heart feeling an emotional fulfillment and not just a physical one. She felt how lonely Peter was, how much he craved love and affection, and after everything that he had been through in his life, Betsy realized now that Peters energy and passion came from this. Her body arched up as Peter plunged into her again and gain, sending shivers of electricity and pleasure coursing through her at speeds her mind could not have imagined. He touched every pleasure nerve she had, almost like he knew just where strike to send her over the edge.

Maybe it was because he was really that good, or maybe because she was mentally telling him where she liked to be touched and just how to do it.

Regardless, Peter kissed her mouth deeply as he held her body tightly, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck to suckle her soft skin.

She moaned out his name over and over as her body coiled around his tightly. Her fingernails clawed at his back, her legs were locked around his waist as he continued to pound her into the bed with both speed and strength.

The words 'more, more, more' escaped her lips and she soon found herself coming with an intensity that she had never felt before.

She screamed his name so loudly that she wouldn't have been surprised if the whole building heard her.

Her body shivered as the reverberations of her orgasm slowly subsided. She felt sore in places she had no idea existed before. Peter pulled back from her, staring into her eyes even as he glow of the Crescent Moon washed down upon them.

A small gleam of sweat streaked down their faces as they stared into their lovers eyes. Their breathing was ragged and their hearts were still racing. And in between them, only one word, from Betsy, was spoken.

"Again."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was 11:40 at night as Peter's friends, Harry Osborne and Flash Thompson, arrived at his apartment in order to coax their friend out of hiding.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Flash?" Harry asked. "I mean, Peter might not be over MJ just yet."

"Trust me, when a beautiful woman like MJ leaves you, a guy like Peter needs a night out. He'll feel better and it'll help him move on." Flash said.

"That's very sage-like of you, Flash." Harry said.

"Sure. A couple lap dances and he'll forget all about MJ." Flash laughed as Harry groaned.

Flash knocked on the door to Peters apartment. A minute later, Peter opened up the door, poking his head out from behind the door to keep the rest of his naked body hidden.

"Come on, Pete. We're going out to help you get over what happened with Watson." Flash said to the young man he used to pick on in high school.

"We know you're feeling bad about MJ, so we came to cheer you up." Harry added to what Flash said.

"Yeah, the club's are open till 2. So let's go." Flash stated.

"Uh... I can't." Peter said.

"You can't? Why not?" Harry asked.

"I'm... kinda with someone." Peter explained.

The pair looked shocked as Peter said that.

"You're kidding, right?" Flash asked.

"Wha... who did you find so quickly?" Harry asked.

As if on cue, an incredibly sexy Asian-looking woman with long purple hair appeared from behind Peter's exposed head. She was wrapped in a small white towel, but there was no denying the curves on her figure.

"Sorry, boys, but Peter is staying in tonight." Betsy smirked as she closed the door on the pair.

Flash and Harry were both staring at the closed door in shock, before their eyes demanded that they blink to keep their oculars moistened.

"Oh yeah. I think Pete's gonna be fine." Harry said as he pulled Flash down the hallway.

"No kidding! You see that babe? She's hot as MJ!" Flash gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning eventually came, finding Betsy snuggled up against Peter, her head on his chest as she looked up at his sleeping form.

Gently, using her telepathy, Betsy intruded into Peter's thoughts.

Inside of Peter's mind, the pair were in a beautiful Japanese style park, Peters head resting on Betsy's lap as she stroked his hair gently.

_Peter?_ she mentally asked him.

_Yes, Betsy?_ he replied to her.

_I want us to be together. I want to be with you. Because I know what you have gone through in your life, and you know my life. And I know you could use someone like me at your side._ She said.

_Betsy, I... don't want to use you, but... I do want you by my side._ He said.

Betsy leaned down and kissed Peter on the forehead.

_Good. Because you would have a very hard time getting rid of me._ She smirked.

_Of course I would. Can't get rid of someone who is always on my mind. Or... in my mind._ He joked.

Betsy laughed at the joke.

Back in the real word, Peter just hugged the sexy telepathic ninja to himself, even as Betsy smiled the happiest she had ever smiled in years.


	2. Steel Allies

_**PSI-WEB  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Marvel Comics or their characters.

No summary. Just read the chapter.

Also, if anyone is wondering, the chapter is short for a reason. I'm working on a longer scene between Spider-Man, Psylocke, and the Sinister Six for the next chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Steel Allies**

Mary Jane Watson had just finished a photo shoot in Miami, Florida, and was now relaxing at the luxurious Four Seasons Hotel Miami. She had been there since the day she had heard that Spider-Man had been killed in a fight with some kind of monster.

The gorgeous redheaded super model had stayed in New York only because of her husband. But now that he was dead, she had decided to move on, accepting a job in Miami. It was far enough away from the Big Apple, knowing that it was also a safe distance.

However, it gave her mixed feelings. There was a part of her that wished she had never married Peter, and a part of her that knew she could never be happy with anyone else.

She had been in danger several times by Spider-Man's enemies, and yet they never knew who she really was. And there had been numerous nights that she had worried herself over what could have happened when Peter didn't come home when he should have.

Upon hearing that Spider-Man was dead, Mary Jane left immediately.

Everyone thought she was wrong for leaving Peter without so much as an explanation. But how could she tell them that she was Spider-Man's wife and that she was leaving because of what she had seen and experienced?

They would never understand, and so she gave no explanation and just left. Peter had not been officially declared as dead, but it would have been only a matter of time before the truth came to light.

She had a lawyer draw up papers that were to be filed when Peter Parker was declared dead, but as yet she had not heard back from him.

She wondered if something else wasn't going on.

Spider-Man had escaped death before, but something in her soul told her that Peter was dead. Or had died. But the longer she waited, the less convinced she became that Peter was truly gone.

She had been waiting and waiting for J. Jonah Jameson to appear on television ranting and raving about how Spider-Man/Peter Parker was a menace to society and that he deserved his death.

Another thing that bothered MJ was how Peter ever put up with that loud-mouthed newspaper editor and not just outright decked him? So many people would have.

But as she relaxed on her deck chair in the sun, dressed in only a white two-piece bikini, her sunglasses over her eyes and a pink-colored drink resting on the small table next to her, she heard the news bulletin flash the latest news from New York City.

"_...news reports of the infamous Spider-Man having died this previous week have been amended, due to numerous eyewitnesses having seen the amazing arachnid swinging through the canyons of New York!_" the television reporter said.

At hearing that, Mary Jane was once again conflicted.

_Peter is alive! Or... is it one of his clones? Someone else? It couldn't be Ben. I mean, no one can come back from the dead! Can they?_ she wondered.

While her mind tried to decide what she wanted to do about her 'late' husband, her body instinctively reached for her phone to call her manager to get her a plane back to New York.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(X-Mansion, Westchester, New York)

Professor Charles Xavier watched as the new students, whom Dani Moonstar had dubbed The New Mutants, were going through their training session in the Danger Room.

Headmistress Jean Grey was controlling the robotics and holograms while Dani was giving them the necessary instructions in both team work and power usage.

While the six-person team was going through their exercises, Professor X felt something itch at the back of his mind. Something familiar.

_Something has happened. Someone has... returned_. He thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. _It Can't Be!_ He mentally gasped as he turned his motorized wheelchair around and exited the control center for the Danger Room.

"Professor?" Jean asked as she heard her long-time mentor leaving the control room.

Professor X went to Cerebro, his specially designed mutant-detecting computer, and activated it.

After a couple of minutes, he was able to confirm his suspicions.

"Elizabeth is alive!" he said to Jean and the other X-Men, once he was out of Cerebro.

"What? How?" Iceman, the arctic-cold creating mutant, asked.

"The Hand. They used a special ritual to resurrect her." Xavier said.

"Unbelievable." Beast, the brilliant feral-looking mutant scientist, stated.

"Well... if she's alive, then we should go get her." Logan said.

"No." Xavier said.

"What?" the razor-clawed mutant asked. "Why?"

"I can sense that something has changed. While her loyalty is to us, her emotions have been... altered." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Dani Moonstar asked.

"I sense a greater emotional connection... to Spider-Man." Xavier said.

"WHAT?!" Logan gasped.

"Why?" Rogue, the high-flying super-strong energy-absorber, asked.

"How?" Iceman asked.

"It was part of the ritual. I sense that Spider-Man interrupted the crucial part of the ceremony used to revive Elizabeth. As a result, she is emotionally bonded to him." the bald telepath explained.

"Then we need to get her back here and undo what he's done." Logan said.

"What _he's_ done?" the powerful telepathic, telekinetic Jean Grey asked.

"I'm not convinced that Spider-Man is to blame for this, Logan." Xavier said.

"Maybe not. But whatever happened was still his fault." Logan said

"Logan!" Jean snapped.

"What?" the mutant brawler asked.

"You sound like that overblown newspaper editor from the Daily Bugle." Jean said.

Logan grumbled at that.

"Besides, we know Spider-Man. He's not going to take advantage of her. If anything, she might take advantage of him." Iceman said.

"You make her sound like some kind of slut." Rogue chided the snowman.

"Promiscuous is not the same as prostitution, and even they get paid." Iceman said.

"You would know." Logan smirked.

"No I don't. Could never afford a good one." Iceman said.

"So you've tried to buy one?" Cecilia Reyes, the force-field generating doctor, asked, arriving from the infirmary.

"Okay, this isn't about me now is it?" Iceman defended.

"Do we have anyone in New York who can investigate this matter until we get there?" Dani asked.

"Piotr is in New York right now." Beast stated.

"Colossus?! Are You Kidding Me?!" Iceman asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Cecilia asked.

"He's not the first person I'd send to 'investigate' what's happening with one of our old teammates." Iceman said.

"Especially not if she's with Spider-Man." Rogue said.

"He's not known to just walk around on the street, now is he?" Cecilia asked.

"Who? Spider-Man?" Beast asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Agreed. And Colossus is more the person you send to break someone out of prison." Iceman said.

The group looked at him funny.

"What? He's all brute strength and you know it!" Iceman explained.

"I will contact Piotr and inform him of the situation." Xavier said.

"You're still gonna use him?" Iceman asked.

"Yes. It will be a new experience for him. And he has never let us down before." the telepath said.

"Why is he in New York now?" Dani asked.

"He's trying to get over Kitty." Rogue said.

"The only way he could do that is by getting himself some nookie." Iceman said.

(Gibbs-Slap!)

"Ouch!" Iceman yelled out, Rogue glaring at the arctic mutant.

"Unlike you, Bobby, Colossus ain't all about 'getting some' when he's on the mend." the Southern mutant heroine said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Soho Apartment, New York City)

The sexy raven-haired Greek woman let out a deep, impassioned moan as she came again, the handsome and muscular Russian mutant beneath her holding her hips firmly but gently as he continued to thrust up into her body.

The shapely 5'9" woman may have seemed petite next to the large 6'6" man beneath her, and anyone who saw them would have compared this erotic action to that of a woman riding a horse.

To which she would have immediately agreed.

Their first time together had been a testament to that statement, the Russian being the largest she had ever had within her.

Still, he was patient and gentle and oh-so accommodating to her needs.

Elektra Natchios had known many dangerous men in her life. Daredevil, who lived on the edge a lot, Wolverine, who is the best there is at what he does, and even Deadpool, who was as annoying as he was skillful.

Of all these dangerous men, including the ninja of the Hand, Bullseye, the Kingpin of Crime, and even various SHIELD and HAMMER agents, Elektra found it odd that she would actually find some solace and even happiness in the arms of this man.

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was a sharp contrast to the men in her life. He was powerful, but kind and gentle and even artistic in his own way.

Having met Piotr at the Guggenheim Museum a month ago, noticing the large Russian actually sketching some of the paintings in the museum, Elektra was impressed with his artistic talents and introduced herself to him. The pair got to talking, and eventually she offered to pose for him if he would create a painting for her. Piotr agreed, and the pair went to her apartment in Soho, where she began posing for him in various postures, the Russian mutant actually trying to find which one suited her best. But with each day that passed, Elektra became more brazen and unabashed, eventually posing nude for his drawings and paintings. This eventually lead to them making love to each other a week ago, and in that first instance, Elektra was hooked.

In Piotr she found a man who was much like she wanted and needed in one breath.

Despite certain differences between the two lovers, and in a lot of ways they were opposites, the pair found themselves connecting at a level neither thought possible.

They eventually revealed their own unique identities and abilities to each other. Even that did not stop them from pursuing their current relationship.

Piotr felt his heart thump like never before as the sexy ninja woman squeezed his raging member, Elektra gasping and moaning sensuously to make him come for a third time that day.

As the euphoria of their orgasm washed over the pair, Elektra leaned down and kissed Piotr hotly on the lips. Piotr wrapped his arms underneath her arms, gripping her shoulders firmly as he held her. Elektra broke the kiss and snuggled herself into Piotr's muscular chest. Her raven-dark hair was splayed around her shoulders like a black waterfall, her cheek rubbing up against his firm skin as she sighed happily.

Piotr said nothing as he embraced and held the woman in his arms. He didn't feel like ruining such a tender moment with words of tender words of poetry or love.

Mostly because he wasn't sure he did love her.

He cared for her, he liked her, admired her beauty and the grace she had demonstrated beforehand in her martial arts training. He had even heard that she was a dancer once, her Greek heritage being the basis for her performance.

It was nearly a half hour later, when Colossus's phone rang.

Muttering in annoyance at the interruption, he picked up the phone resting by the bedside, and answered it.

"Yes? Yes, I am. What? She is? The Hand did what?" he asked, gently sitting up and getting Elektra to grumble in protest at being moved from her comfortable position.

At hearing the words 'The Hand', however, Elektra's attention was rapt.

"But I thought Spider-Man was an ally. Yes, if I can I will. Of course, Professor." he said as he hung up the phone.

"Trouble?" she asked as Piotr swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh, yes. I am afraid so. A friend of mine has... returned... and..." he started to say.

"Somehow Spider-Man is involved with your friends mysterious return, thanks to the resurrection rituals of the Hand ninja clan."

"How did you..."

"I believe I can help you, my friend. I was once trained by The Hand. That, and I consider Spider-Man an ally as well." she said.

Piotr looked stunned. While he knew who she was, he had never actually seen her in action. And now he wondered if that would be a good thing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry if people were expecting more of Spider-Man and Psylocke. This was mostly a set-up/filler chapter for the next one, where I am planning on having Mary Jane and the X-Men confront the webslinger about his new relationship with Betsy.

And as for the Colossus/Elektra pairing here, I did that mostly because I had never done it before. And I don't think anyone else ever did either. So hopefully, that will be something new for everyone to read.

As always, Read and Review.


End file.
